Arcturus Mengsk
"Arcturus Mengsk...he had overcome a tragic event in his life, and now it had changed him, forever molded him into a being of single-minded purpose and unshakable determination. Lesser men would have been broken by the tragedy. Lesser men would have just given up. But '''lesser' men did not take their place in the proud annals of history."'' - Historian Early life He was born to one of the old families who's lineage goes back to that of the old Azlanti Empire. As a young man his family, like so many others, was killed during the Eldilian Purge event akin to the French Revolution, and he was the sole survivor of any of the old families. Growing up he hid his last name, and Arcturus joined the military, a place where so many have found refuge in the past. During the Guild Wars, a decade-long war over natural resources, he made a name for himself as a warrior during a decisive battle where he personally took out three dozen men, and won a strategic objective that was thought lost. He became famous over night, becoming the example as to what a conscript could achieve, and he quickly found himself being used as in war propaganda. It worked, more men joined than ever to fight. This was the first time Arcturus noticed how powerful propaganda and manipulation could be, a lesson not wasted on the man. He had grown to become a leader, and by the time of the end of the Guild Wars, had led many a man to victory. Post-war he became a prospector, a surprisingly natural occupation given having just fought a war for natural resources, and he made a lot of money doing so. It was precisely these two events in his life that gave him the tools he needed to create the largest and most influential nation in recent history. Founding of The Empire See The Empire for more information. Death of Juliana Juliana Mengsk, Arcturus' Wife, while out shopping for groceries was murdered by Nero Sparda. Arcturus many times demanded his wife take a personal guard, but she hated it and refused it. Arcturus sent men to protect her anyway with the instructions to stay out of her sight and not let her know they were there. This is what gave Nero the opportunity to shoot her in cold blood. The entire nation mourned for her loss. For his crime Nero was sentenced to life in prison. Why his life wasn't taken from him remains a mystery. Valerian's Betrayal After the Night of Hell's Hounds, Arcturus hunted and eventually captured his son. He sent his Task Force to escort his son to prison, where Arcturus intended to leave him to rot, not having the heart to sentence his own son to death at such a young age. See Task Force and Valerian Mengsk for more information. Death ''"Make no mistake, war is coming. With all its glory, and all its horror." - ''Arcturus Mengsk's words to a newly freed Nero Arcturus was murdered in his throne room, by his son along with the party after a successful coup. See Valerian Mengsk for more information. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Imperial Category:Major Category:T1 Category:T2 Category:Pre-Season